


【R18】月光草（泉花）

by Ehtele_sprite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sex description
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehtele_sprite/pseuds/Ehtele_sprite





	【R18】月光草（泉花）

没有人会反对这个观点，春日的温暖阳光和花香是埃尔达世界最美好的事物之一。就连一向被公认为是工作狂的涌泉领主Ecthelion也不例外。

但看到自家领主在非假日，身着轻甲骑着马走向城门，身后还有装着干粮和其它装备的包袱，明显是要出城几天的样子，涌泉家族的战士们都不禁一愣。不过当他们看清自家黑发领主身后还有一个同样装备的金发身影时，又都了然的挂上了笑容。

Glorfindel简直要笑出声来，这一路上他简直可以确信自己不断在听到“咦？......哦～～”这样的声音，但事实上并没有人发出任何声音，士兵们只是在他们经过时向他们行礼致意，然后继续忙着自己的工作。不过那一张张脸在看到Ecthelion时露出疑惑的表情，又在看到自己时露出了然的笑容，这实在太有趣了。

出了城门，两人放开速度，策马在傥拉登平原上迎着阳光清风一阵驰骋。他们你前我后的追赶着暗中较劲，但又下意识的控制着速度好让对方停留在自己视线中。

路过一片树林时，Glorfindel提议休息一会，Ecthelion毫无异议的接受了。于是一黑一白两匹骏马获得了自由，踱步离开主人，在和煦的阳光下嚼着嫩草，不时心满意足的打个响鼻。  
两个身材修长的精灵则在树荫下休息，黑发领主靠着树干优雅的坐着，而向来不拘小节的金发领主在草地上枕着自己的包裹摊开了手脚躺下。

春日暖阳在徐徐微风中轻抚着他们，植物新生的气息在四周弥漫，Ecthelion靠着树干闭上眼睛，金色阳光穿透嫩叶在他身上脸上洒下光斑。

“刚刚我们出城的时候，你家士兵脸上的表情真好笑！”片刻之后，永远不会安静太久的Glorfindel带着笑意的声音响起。

Ecthelion睁开眼睛，声音里有淡淡的笑意，“还不都是你突发奇想，要去找什么月光草。我都没来得及提前一天通报我们要出城。”

“难道你就不好奇吗？”Glorfindel腾的坐起来，随手摘下手边的一朵白色小花，搓揉着花冠在手指中间转动着，“[在某些水质优良的湖畔，生长着一种带有魔力的植物，它银色的叶子会在月光下发出微光。初萌的月光草有极为旺盛的生命力，它的汁液能使伤口迅速痊愈，但这不是它最神奇的地方，传说中它刚刚绽开的花蕾具有魔力，能提炼出使受伤的心灵痊愈的药水。]“他喃喃重复着昨天在Pengolodh大师书房里那本古老典籍上读到的内容，转头看向Ecthelion，”我想我们真的需要它，如果我们能找到的话，不但可以有更好的伤药，也许还能让王上和公主得到些许安慰，还有那些在战争中失去亲人的精灵们……"

“嗯。”Ecthelion探身伸手抽走Glorfindel往嘴边送去的花茎，“别随手拿着什么想也不想就往嘴里放，万一有毒呢，这习惯真的不好。”

金发领主随意的挥挥手：“我们精灵哪有那么容易中毒，再说我喜欢植物的味道嘛……”思绪又回到刚刚说的事情上，“我跟Egalmoth他们打了个赌，我们往南，他们往北，谁先找到就赢！”

“Duilin早上遇见我的时候说过了。不过你们的赌注是不是大了一点？”

“不就穿裙子跳舞嘛……当然我没这个爱好！但我还是好想看他俩穿裙子跳舞啊，哈哈哈，嘻嘻嘻……”

“……他，俩？”

“对啊，我们输了的话，当然也要穿……呃，他没跟你说赌的是双人舞？也就是说，要是我们输了的话，你也要穿裙子~”

“………………”

Glorfindel很识时务的跳起来，转头左右看了看，“哎，休息得差不多了！我们赶紧走吧！最好早点到湖边！“说着把手指塞进嘴里吹了声口哨，不远处的两匹马立刻抬起头，向这边奔来。

Ecthelion张嘴想说什么，但话到嘴边又止住了，无奈的摇了摇头，站起身来迎向自己的爱马，把包裹重新放上马背出发。

 

夕阳下的湖总是美丽非常，湖水像被夕阳点燃似的荡漾着光影，但Ecthelion和Glorfindel暂时没空欣赏美景。他们花了一天的时间走完了通常需要一天半骑行的路程，但如果不想露宿，还得在黑夜完全降临前搭好帐篷。

两人忙碌了好一阵，撑起行军帐，铺好地毯。Ecthelion收集燃料的时候，Glorfindel跳进湖里游了几圈，等他湿淋淋的回到营地，一堆旺盛的篝火迎接着他，火上还架着一只刚刚宰杀的野兔。

“湖水很温暖，你也去洗个澡吧！”金发领主在篝火边坐下，把湿透的里衣脱下来撑开铺在火边石头上。

Ecthelion看了看还未沉入湖水的太阳，点点头，卸下轻甲脱了靴子，往湖边走去。湖水如Glorfindel所说的一样温暖，Ecthelion尽情的在水中舒展着身体，慢慢的划动手脚向稍深的地方游去，让水流冲去一身的疲乏。

天色暗得很快，当星星开始在深蓝的天空中显露，伊熙尔航上天空的时候，湖水也开始生出了凉意。

Ecthelion往岸边游回去，就在这时，他看见了，一点微光在湖畔草丛中闪烁了一下，又不见了。他愣了一瞬，仔细的向那边再看过去，却再也没发现什么。

运气这么好？Ecthelion有些不大置信，思考片刻后转了个方向往闪光的地方游过去。

攻击来得相当突然，Ecthelion刚刚拨开灌木枝桠，一根粗大的木棒向他砸来，精灵在无数次残酷的战斗中练就的灵敏反应发挥了作用，他躲过这一击，立即扭身抓住了攻击者的手腕，将它摔倒在地，但还没来得及做下一个动作，身后又传来一声咆哮。不管这是什么，这里都不止一个！

Ecthelion立刻向营火方向发出了危险信号，同时掀倒了身后的攻击者，趁攻击者还没爬起来，他迅速闪到一棵树后面。黑暗帮助他躲开了攻击者，但并没有对他隐藏起攻击者的身形，精灵的视力相比其他生物更不惧黑暗的影响。Ecthelion悄无声息的爬上了树，视线紧随着两个看起来有些昏头昏脑四处翻寻的身影，等待着时机。是两个食人妖，从它们的武器和身上的破布片来看，并不属于真正的食人妖军队，更像是到处游荡的流浪者，不知为何出现在这里。

另一个修长的身影无声而快速的接近，Ecthelion冲那个身影摆了摆手，又指向了愤怒的咕哝着的食人妖，做了个手势。

Glorfindel点点头，举了举手上的匕首，然后矮下身子。

当其中一个食人妖走到Ecthelion藏身的树下，立刻被从天而降的精灵踢翻在地，它的同伴咆哮着扑过来，却被身后的Glorfindel勒住了脖子，匕首刺进胸口，咆哮变成了临终的哀嚎。

Glorfindel抽出匕首抛给Ecthelion，将抽搐挣扎的食人妖放倒在地上，紧紧勒住脖子直到它断了气。

他确定这东西死得透透的之后，才站起身向黑发精灵走去。

不出所料，Ecthelion并没有立刻杀死这倒霉的流浪食人妖，而是把匕首架在它的脖子上逼问了一番。

金花领主看到的时候，涌泉领主显然已经得到了答案，修长的手指握着匕首轻轻一送，刺进了食人妖的喉咙，鲜血喷涌而出，那东西还没来得及喊出声，便再也动弹不得了。  
Ecthelion站起来，抓了一把树叶抹掉匕首上的污血，递还给Glorfindel，“不是斥候，只是无意中翻过环山到了这里寻找食物，饿坏了，以为我是猎物。”

Glorfindel接过匕首插回腰间鞘中，点点头，“你问出它们是怎么进来的了？”

“嗯，明天我们去它吐露的那个山头看看，它们能无意中过来，其他东西也能。我们得在那里增设哨岗，绝不能大意。”Ecthelion眉头微皱，四下打量着，没有再找到其它可疑的痕迹。

处理完尸体，Ecthelion仍不断往那片灌木中搜寻，Glorfindel忍不住问，“你在找什么？”

“我刚才看到这边有一点微光，才会来查看，没想到这两个食人妖埋伏在这。但刚刚我仔细看了，它们身上并没有金属物或者其他可能闪光的东西，我在找吸引了我视线的东西。”

Glorfindel闻言，也警觉了起来，“也许它们也是被你看到的东西吸引来的，嗯，是得好好找出来。”他扬起脸，仔细分辨着空气“你有没有闻到，一种很好闻的香气？”

Ecthelion停下动作，静默片刻，“对，是有一种香味，刚刚完全没有注意。”

那香味若隐若现，随着夜晚的微风浓一阵淡一阵，袅袅在四周飘散。两人寻着香味，拨开灌木搜索着。

没多久，Ecthelion拉了Glorfindel一把，指着右边，“在这！”

是的，不用他提醒，Glorfindel也看见了，矮矮的银色植物茂密的生长在灌木中间，聚成了一小片，叶片在伊熙尔的照耀下发出微微的银光，在月光下起伏着似乎在舞动，小小的银色花蕾在叶片间若隐若现的闪烁。

“运气不错！”Glorfindel眉开眼笑的扑过去，摘下一片银叶举到鼻端闻了闻，“就是这个味道。但我不确定它是不是月光草，看起来很像描述的样子。”

Ecthelion走过去蹲在他身边，抚摸了几下柔软的草叶，转头却看见Glorfindel腮帮鼓动咀嚼着什么，“你又……”

“啊，这香味真的很好闻，我忍不住要尝一口什么味道.”Glorfindel嬉笑着又塞了一个还未绽放的花蕾进嘴仔细品味着，“非常香……嗯，有一点辛辣，但更多是甜味……嗯，也许做调料也是很不错的呢！你试试！”

Ecthelion被他不由分说塞了一个花蕾到嘴里，一股沁人心脾的香味瞬间充满了口鼻，他不得不承认Glorfindel说的是对的，这味道真的很诱人，但……还没搞清楚是什么植物就吃？这也太轻率了……向来谨慎的涌泉领主闪过这个念头，不知不觉就吞咽了下去。

真的很好吃，他顺手又摘了一个小花蕾放进嘴里，满口馨香，诱惑着他不再计较。

心情大好的Glorfindel哼着歌双手上阵采摘着，不时往嘴里扔一颗花蕾，就算是这样，他也没停下嘴，兴奋的念叨着要给可怜的彩虹领主和飞燕领主挑选什么款式的裙子，用哪支曲子，还要举办个宴会好让其他好友一起来欣赏这难得的一幕。

但没多久，他停下了，有种奇怪的感觉在他体内蔓延开来，身体轻飘飘的，有点像喝醉了酒，但自诩千杯不倒的金花领主能分辨其中的不同，他不但有点控制不住自己的动作，更加控制不住的是脑中的念头。无数的绮念在他脑中冒头，他和Ecthelion一起度过的许多美妙夜晚仿佛一一在眼前重现，那些亲吻，爱抚，甜蜜的情话都在他脑中翻滚。他感到口干舌燥，想要亲吻Ecthelion的愿望越来越强烈，越来越无法抵御。

当他终于无法克制自己，向Ecthelion靠过去的时候，他的黑发爱人也正看向他，目光灼热，喉头微动，显然想着同样的事。

没有多余的废话，亲吻来得非常粗暴，甚至磕破了嘴唇，当然，没人在意那个。他们激烈的唇舌交缠，隔着衣物抚摸着对方的身体，Ecthelion在亲吻的间隙稍微找回一丝理智，喘息着提醒：“……这花是不是有问题？”但马上就被Glorfindel用吻堵住了嘴，卷住舌尖拼命吮吸。

那一丝理智也灰飞烟灭，Ecthelion的手指深陷进Glorfindel充满弹性的肌肉中，他扯开Glorfindel身上的衣物，探进去抚摸着他，手指滑过紧实柔韧的皮肤，与此同时，Glorfindel也粗鲁的把他剥开他的衣服。

欢爱狂野得就像一场战斗，他们倒在草地上，喘息，呻吟，低吼交织在一起，不断的亲吻，舔舐，啃咬，在对方身上留下印记。健壮的肌肉互相摩擦着，生出一朵又一朵小小的火焰，在彼此身体里累积。两个人都把对方挺直的性器握在手里套弄，然后都因为对方的动作呻吟起来。

就好像是在比赛谁获得和制造的欢愉更多，当一个人加快了动作，另一个也马上跟上节奏。亲吻在喘息间断断续续，每一次的目光相交都让他们微笑，然后靠近，继续更深的亲吻。

Glorfindel手上的动作突然停了下来，“不行。”金发精灵带着一点怨气开口了，“这样不够。”

Ecthelion一愣，“我还以为你听到了什么异常的响动。”他向远处树下的食人妖尸体瞟了一眼。

“让我……”Glorfindel埋下头，句子消失在Ecthelion的双腿之间。Ecthelion浑身一震，双手捧住了埋在下面的金发脑袋，“……Laure！”

Glorfindel把粗壮的性器前端含进嘴里，并不急于移动，而是仔细的舔着茎身上浮起的血管，然后灵巧的舌尖滑进冠状沟里，来回游走着。他的手指在下方抚摸着肉茎根部，指腹轻按，指尖搔刮，极尽所能的挑逗着Ecthelion的敏感之处。上方传来的沉重呼吸和压抑的呻吟让他知道他做对了，于是舌头的节奏开始欢快起来。

Ecthelion抱着他起伏的头，手指滑到耳根，捏着柔软的小小耳垂揉动。这个小动作让嘴里塞得满满的Glorfindel哼了出来，报复似的将性器吞得更深。

Ecthelion享受着爱人温暖的服务，他能感觉到金发精灵的长睫毛在他腹股沟附近不时扫动，还有他的头发，垂落在小腹和腿间，在他大腿内侧的皮肤上晃动。他很疑惑这些感觉如此强烈，似乎被放大了数倍，又或者是，他自己比平时更敏感？来不及思考更多，Glorfindel收紧了嘴唇，更改变了攻击模式，一手套弄着肉茎根部，另一只手握住了下面收紧的囊袋。

尖锐的快感像把剑一样刺中了Ecthelion的心脏，他颤抖起来，不由自主地按住金发脑袋，想要更深的操进他的嘴里。Glorfindel没让他失望，尽可能的把他吞进去更多，一边吞吐着饱胀的前端，一边用舌头戳刺着铃口。在这轮番的攻击之下，Ecthelion很快便感觉要射了，他捧住Glorfindel的下颚企图把性器从他嘴里抽出来。但金发精灵微微摇头，拨开他的手，继续自己的工作，他套弄得更快，吞咽得更深，用全部动作向自己的爱人传达着一个信号（就射在我嘴里，来吧！）

Ecthelion顺从了，高潮到来时，他低吼着，性器抽搐着在Glorfindel的嘴里射了出来。Glorfindel停住了，含着他仿佛在仔细品尝，柔软的舌尖一次次扫过铃口，把精液一滴不剩的舔干净。他终于抬起头时，看起来真是迷人极了，红肿的湿润嘴唇，带着微笑和情欲的双眼。想到自己刚刚操了这迷人的嘴唇，Ecthelion忍不住一把将他拉起来，亲吻他。他的口腔里都是精液的咸腥味，情欲的味道，性感无比的味道。

“你真是太慷慨了，Laure。”Ecthelion在他耳边低语，“现在，轮到我了。”他把金发精灵放倒，亲吻从嘴唇开始，慢慢往下移动，伴随着轻咬和吮吸，在他的脖子上，锁骨上，留下一个个痕迹，最后把他漂亮的淡色乳头含进嘴里。Glorfindel倒抽一口气，随后又愉悦的哼出来。他一直都喜欢Ecthelion这么做，而Ecthelion也十分乐意这样品尝他的身体。Ecthelion的手也没有闲着，掰开他的双腿让自己置身其间，然后握住了他的性器缓慢套弄。

“我在想，”Ecthelion一边用嘴唇不断碰着他肿胀得鲜红的乳头，一边说，“你这里这么敏感，我有没有可能只玩这里让你射出来？”

“你可以试试。”Glorfindel喘息着回答，“用你吹笛子的灵巧技艺……”

Ecthelion笑着采纳了他的建议，埋头专注的用舌尖拨弄着嘴里的乳头，另一只手放开了他的性器，转而攻击另一边乳头，掌心擦过在冷空气中挺起的小肉粒，揉动几下，指尖便夹住它，微微用力捏住拉了拉。满足的呻吟从Glorfindel的喉咙里滑出来，他弓起背，挺胸把自己往Ecthelion面前送。Ecthelion变换着动作，舔弄，轻咬，吮吸，手指拨动，揉捏，按压。他的舌头嘴唇和手指配合无间，好像真的在吹笛子一样，而得到的回报是比笛音更美妙的呻吟。

Glorfindel忍不住伸手想去抚慰自己颤抖的性器，却被Ecthelion挡开。“不行，不碰那里。”Ecthelion的声音有一丝笑意，随后他交换了嘴和手的位置，重新开始工作。

Glorfindel感到性器涨得发疼，却又得不到安慰，只好双手抱住Ecthelion的脖子，把他往胸口用力按。Ecthelion愉快的接受了他的暗示，更加卖力的吮吸和揉捏。他所有的动作都加重了力量和幅度，Glorfindel的声音也带上了暗哑的喉音。快感一波接一波的翻滚着涌出。Glorfindel也察觉自己比以往敏感许多，完全没有被碰触肉茎的微微抽搐起来。Ecthelion立刻发现了这个微小的迹象，揉捏着乳头的手指又夹紧了几分，略用力的往外拉扯，让它从指缝中滑出，又捉了回来继续疼爱。Glorfindel偏过头，头晕目眩的只见眼前一片银光，昏暗的月光中，发亮的草丛包围着他们，让这一切感觉是那么不真实。他浑身一颤，射了出来，精液一股一股像小小的银色喷泉喷溅在自己的腰腹上，跟周围的植物闪烁成一片。

“宝贝儿！”Ecthelion惊喜的看着这个景象，美得不可思议。他重新把金发爱人抱进怀里，不断亲吻着他。

Glorfindel缓过呼吸，回应着他的亲吻，“我亲爱的涌泉领主吹笛的技巧果真举世无双，”他戏谑的笑着说，“超越想象啊！”手却不老实的往下探去，“不过现在你的笛子还不断戳着我呢……”

Ecthelion为他这个比喻笑了出来，“那好，既然你提到了我的笛子，那就换一种方式享受它吧！”他翻身到了金发精灵上方，把他小腹上的乳白精液抹在自己挺起的肉棒前端，分开他的双腿，用再次硬挺起来的性器堵住他的后穴，磨擦着揉动。Glorfindel抬起膝盖把他圈住，娴熟的调整着姿势方便他的动作。他们配合得如此默契，跟战斗时一样。

Ecthelion慢慢揉开紧闭的穴口，契进了他的身体，坚定而缓慢的推进。Glorfindel屏住呼吸，感受着爱人的进入，未经扩张的甬道传来一丝疼痛，但他丝毫不介意，相反十分享受。他向来喜欢这种恰到好处的疼痛，这能让他更鲜明的体会随之而来的欢愉。

当Ecthelion完全进入他时，两人才又开始呼吸，大口的喘气引起身体的些微轻颤，他们同时感觉到快感从身体结合的地方往四肢流窜。Glorfindel先动了，他扭了一下腰，示意自己已经适应了入侵，催促着Ecthelion继续。Ecthelion如他所愿缓缓抽出大半又送回去，温暖的甬道蠕动着吞咽，但还是有一点干涩，让他的动作不能顺畅。他看了看四周，想找什么能润滑的东西。  
不等他找到，Glorfindel随手扯过几株银色的植物，揉出汁液，抹到了他的性器和穴口周围，这让他清晰的摸到自己被插入的地方，他脸上的表情变了，有些羞耻却又骄傲和满足。Ecthelion被他的动作和表情挑逗得心跳再次加速，忍不住低下头狠狠的吻住属于他的金发精灵。Glorfindel的手没有离开那个地方，转而揉弄起Ecthelion的肉茎根部和紧缩的囊袋，他知道Ecthelion喜欢他这么做。抽插果然变得更深更用力。Glorfindel呻吟着，两根手指把自己的后穴分得更开，迎接着他。面对爱人如此热情的反应，Ecthelion开始在他体内横冲直撞，一次又一次破开他的身体，感受他的颤抖。

“好像……又大了……”Glorfindel在节奏中吐出破碎的词句，“噢……”

“我弄疼你了？”Ecthelion减缓了节奏，他身下的金发爱人却发出了不满的声音。“别！”Glorfindel挺起腰跨，双手滑到Ecthelion结实的臀部肌肉上，狠狠的捏了一把，催促道，“快一点！你是不是被榨干了没力气了？？”

干不死你啊，混蛋！Ecthelion一口咬住他的脖子，猛烈的抽插起来。Glorfindel在这狂风暴雨的进攻中丝毫不让，双手撕扯着Ecthelion的屁股，礼尚往来的咬住了他的肩膀，免得自己的声音听起来过于放荡。两个人的呻吟都闷在了喉咙里，却意外的更加性感。这一次Ecthelion高潮来得缓慢了很多，当他感觉就要射出来的时候，Glorfindel已经浑身发红，汗水在皮肤上晶莹闪亮，金发被揉成凌乱的一团，在他的脸上和脖子上变成深色的一络一络的曲线。他的眼角红着，蓝眼睛湿润得像是要流泪。

我又要射在他里面了。  
Ecthelion一边想着，一边实现了这个想法。

当他从金发精灵身体里抽出来的时候，觉得四肢充满了美妙的沉重感。他低头看着嫣红湿润的穴口蠕动着恋恋不舍的吐出自己的肉棒，意识到Glorfindel还没有得到满足——他的性器依然直立着，颤颤巍巍。

Glorfindel抱着他，咬了咬他的耳尖，迅速的从他身下滑开，换到了他身后的位置。Ecthelion马上明白了他的意图，顺势往前挪了挪，矮下上半身，把脸压在交叠的双臂上。  
“你一定得试试这个……”Glorfindel的声音里带着浓浓的情欲味道，Ecthelion看不见他的动作，但很快便感觉他把什么清凉的汁液抹在自己后穴上——是那些银色的草汁！Glorfindel用手指把汁液往穴口里推挤，又抓了一把草揉出更多汁液，抹在自己性器上，然后插了进去。

Ecthelion把呻吟埋在自己头发里，感觉后穴迅速的发烫起来，不仅如此，还有些控制不住的颤抖。“这……？”他惊讶的回过头，看到金发精灵得意的笑容，“对，我刚刚也是这种感觉！”Glorfindel俯下身，在他耳边低语，“是不是感觉我也变大了？”Ecthelion抬头啄吻了一下他的唇瓣，“是……又大又硬。”

Glorfindel啃咬着他的耳尖，“而你又紧又烫，还吸着我颤抖呢！”他说完，便开始移动身体抽送。Ecthelion只能又把脸埋进手臂，感受着来自身后的侵入，甬道比平时敏感数倍，Glorfindel每一个微小的动作他都能清晰的感觉到，甚至可以体内描绘出他性器的形状。

Glorfindel握着他的腰，一下一下尽根而入，操得非常狠。他喜欢这样，他们都喜欢这样。他们是如此完美的和谐，就好像为对方而生的一般，一个人喜欢被怎样对待，另一个恰好也喜欢同样的方式对待对方。嵌在Ecthelion腰上的手深深陷进皮肤和肌肉之中，但不用Glorfindel往后拉他，Ecthelion自己就晃动腰身，配合着他的节奏，让每一次的抽插都碰撞的火花四溢。

上一次这样不知疲倦的做爱是什么时候？记不清了。他们互相表白爱意的夜晚也曾如此，还有一些节日的夜晚，醉酒的夜晚，好几百年过去了，他们之间的爱并没有消褪，但如此激烈而疯狂却并不是经常会发生的事。

Glorfindel射进Ecthelion身体里的时候，心里充满感激和爱意，虽然他并不知道该感谢什么。

在缠绵的亲吻之中稍事休息之后，他们跳进清凉的湖水清洗身体，又在水里互相撸了出来一回。

两人好不容易回到营地，发现火早已经灭了，野兔也烤成了碳，伊熙尔已经开始向下航行。

他们在军帐里躺下，相拥而眠，忍不住又开始缱绻缠绵，但已经不再那么急切和狂热。他们仔细的亲吻着对方每一寸肌肤，欣赏着对方每个动作，每个表情，每个从喉咙里滑出的音节。温柔的深深占有对方也被占有，感知着自己被对方多么深的爱着。

我们真的疯了，Glorfindel枕着Ecthelion的肩膀睡着前最后一个念头滑过脑中，但感觉好极了。  
随后他们终于进入了深沉的睡眠。

直到两匹马向帐中探头探脑查看主人是否还没起来，才吵醒了两个疯狂了一夜的精灵。已经是中午了，两人起身时都感到全身肌肉酸软，呻吟着舒展四肢。  
“天哪，我的腰……”  
“你最近是不是疏忽了锻炼？“  
“你不是才检验过吗？噢……你居然咬得这么深！你看这牙印！”  
“噢，对不起，我当时一心只想把你吃掉……你不知道你看起来有多么美味！”  
“说到美味……我饿毙了！！”  
“……我们昨天就忘了吃晚饭啊……不过倒是饱餐了一番你~“  
“说得好像你没被我吃一样，嗯，相当美味，感谢款待！”

两人边说笑边匆匆吃了些干粮之后，又回到昨晚发现的银色草地，本以为那里将是一片惨不忍睹，却惊奇的看到，除了有几处特别明显的被碾压辗转的痕迹以外，并没有如他们预料的狼藉一片。银色的矮小植物看起来弱不经风，似乎却有极为旺盛的痊愈力，经过几乎半个夜晚的时间被他们翻滚碾压之后，居然又舒展枝叶站了起来，在阳光中轻轻晃着花蕾温柔的摇摆。

“这太神奇了！”Glorfindel不断惊叹着，伸手抚摸着那些柔软的植物。

“我想我们运气非常好，如此强盛的恢复能力，应该就是我们想要找的东西。”Ecthelion打开手里的布袋，“来吧，我想我们应该尽量完整的把它们带回去，连根带泥土，然后交给Pengolodh。”

一说到Pengolodh ，Glorfindel迟疑了起来，“……昨天晚上的事……你觉得我们有没有必要告诉Pengolodh？”  
Ecthelion一愣，咬着嘴唇思考了一会，开口道“我认为必须要告诉他，他应该知道关于这种植物的一切，这样才能避免在使用的时候犯错。何况……你就不想知道究竟是怎么回事？”

 

“我亲爱的领主们，” Pengolodh有些无奈的摊开双手，“你们想要我解答疑惑，却又遮遮掩掩的不肯详细告诉我实情，我实在是，无能为力啊！”

Ecthelion和Glorfindel再次对视了一眼，似乎下定了什么决心似的对彼此点了点头。Ecthelion站起来走到窗边查看之后关上窗子，Glorfindel则在椅子上不断变换着姿势，耳朵渐渐泛红。

最后他们终于开口了，断断续续的交替讲述，夹杂着无数的嗯嗯啊啊，Pengolodh终于弄明白了他俩疑惑的问题，忍着要大笑一番的冲动，他开始查阅典籍。而那一对英俊的情人在等待的时间里，在椅子上来回折腾，万分不自在。

也许我是第一个让这二位开口分享私密情事的精灵，Pengolodh边翻着书页边有些恶作剧的想，这可真是太有趣了！于是他不断提出一些细节问题，有些根本毫无必要，比如“更敏感是什么意思？能不能再详细一点？……你说简直想把他吃下去，是字面意义还是其他？”

但看到清冷稳重的涌泉领主苦苦的思索然后纠结的谨慎回答，还有爽朗的金花领主支支吾吾的红着脸吐露更多感受，Pengolodh就忍不住想折磨他们再多一点时间。  
最后他终于放过了两位已经快要抓狂的领主，说出了自己的结论：“你们找到的确实就是书里的月光草，第一时间我就认出来了，但书里并没有记载它会有……嗯，那样的效果。但它的花蕾有使人心情愉悦的魔法一般的影响这毋庸置疑，也许我们对它的了解还不够……嗯，我想可能是春天初生的花蕾具备的魔力更大，又或者是你们身上的鲜血——是的，我想你们都没注意到这个细节——使它的效力产生了奇妙的变化。如果你们想知道最后的答案，请容许我做一些实验，啊，还希望你们能配合。"

说完这番话，Pengolodh微笑着合拢书本，心情愉悦的看着面前的两位领主。

“配合？你是说……你想要我们再尝试吃那个……花蕾？”Glorfindel脱口而出问道。Ecthelion张了张嘴，什么也没说，目光来回在放在桌上的那包植物和Pengolodh的脸上打转。  
“是的，它没有毒，你知道，这是毫无疑问的。但它什么剂量能让人愉悦到什么程度，产生哪些影响，还有跟其他药草或者是血之类的东西共同作用下会出现什么，书上的记录并不全面。既然你们无意中发现……嗯，这些事，为了搞清楚更多，我想我们应该利用这些难得的初生植株做更多的尝试。“Pengolodh认真的解释，随后又笑着安抚道”我会谨慎的提炼，并且控制好剂量再交给你们尝试，不过，最坏的结果，恐怕也就是你们再多度过几个难忘的夜晚……对不起，我说的是最坏吗？我纠正——美妙的结果，不是吗？"

两个英俊的精灵腾的红了脸，Ecthelion向Pengolodh礼貌的要求一点私人空间，然后拉着Glorfindel到了角落里，一番窃窃私语之后，两人回到Pengolodh眼前，答应了他的请求，同时要求他严格保密这件事，哪怕对王上。

Pengolodh送他们出门的时候，愉快的提醒道，“更值得高兴的是，你们已经先于Egalmoth和Duilin找回了月光草，他们现在都还没有回城呢。我很期待下次的聚宴啊！”  
Glorfindel的眼睛霎时间就亮了，Ecthelion也露出了笑容。

谁说研究是枯燥的工作，Pengolodh脚步轻快的走向书房，一边想着，学习新知识固然令人愉快，但博学之士却有机会听到贡多林的少女们情愿用心爱的珠宝来交换的秘密，看到她们做梦都想看到的涌泉领主和金花领主红着脸谈起卧房之事的情景，这真是……棒极了！


End file.
